Electronic mail or “e-mail” is well known today. Most computers and portable computing devices can send e-mail through a public Internet or a private intranet. Most operating systems such as Windows™ operating system, Linux™ operating system, Unix™ operating system, and Apple™ Mac operating system support an e-mail function through built in e-mail client programs or third party e-mail applications. Lotus Notes™ e-mail systems and Microsoft Outlook/Exchange™ e-mail systems are examples.
Typically, there is an e-mail client program that executes on each client workstation and an e-mail server program that executes on the e-mail server. Typically, a person creates an e-mail by invoking the e-mail client program to display an e-mail form or template, entering one or more recipient e-mail addresses in a “to” field, and entering a message into a text field. Generally, a recipient listed in the “to:” field is expected to take careful notice of the e-mail and respond, if a response is warranted. The person creating the e-mail may also enter one or more e-mail addresses in a “carbon copy” or “cc” field and one or more e-mail addresses in a “blind carbon copy” or “bcc” field. The addressees in the “cc” field will receive a copy of the note, generally for information or status update purposes, but they are not typically expected to respond to the note. The addressees in the “bcc” field will receive a copy of the note, generally for information or status update purposes, but they are not typically expected to respond to the note. The addressees listed in the “bcc:” field receive the e-mail discretely without the knowledge of the addressees in the “to:” and “cc:” fields.
The addressees in the “to” field and “cc” field will see the addresses in the “to” field and “cc” field, but not the addresses in the “bcc” field. The addressees in the “bcc” field will see the addresses in the “to” field, “cc” field and “bcc” field.
After entering the addressees in one or more fields, the person enters the text of the e-mail in the text field. The person can also attach files (i.e. text, video, audio, etc.) to the e-mail to be sent with the e-mail to the addressees. Finally, the person selects a “send” command to send the e-mail (and attachments, if any) to all the addressees in all of the “to”, “cc” and “bcc” fields. In response, the e-mail client program sends the e-mail to an e-mail server. In response, the e-mail server queries a domain name server to determine the IP addresses of e-mail server(s) or ISP(s) of all of the addressees. After determining the IP addresses of the e-mail server(s) or ISP(s) of all the addressees, the e-mail server of the originator of the e-mail sends the e-mail to the e-mail server(s) or ISP(s) of the addressees. Subsequently, the addressees log-on to their e-mail server(s) or ISP(s) and request, open and read the original e-mail. Each addressee/recipient of the original e-mail can also respond to the e-mail by forwarding it to others specified by the recipient, replying to the sender or replying to “all” addressees listed in the “to” and “cc” address fields of the original e-mail.
To forward the original e-mail received from another person, the recipient selects a “forward” command, and after an e-mail response form is displayed, enters one or more e-mail addresses in address fields of the response form, and optionally add an e-mail to the original e-mail which is forwarded. When forwarding an e-mail, with or without adding an e-mail to the e-mail which is forwarded, the person forwarding the e-mail must specify the addressees for the “to” field, and optionally the “cc” and “bcc” fields. A person can reply to the sender of an e-mail by selecting a “reply” command. When the “reply” (to sender) command is selected, the e-mail system automatically enters the e-mail address of the sender of the original e-mail into the “to” field of the reply e-mail. Consequently, when the recipient of the original e-mail sends his or her reply e-mail, the reply e-mail will be sent back to the person who sent the original e-mail. A person can also select a “reply to all” command for an original e-mail. By selecting “reply to all” command, the e-mail client program will automatically enter (1) the e-mail address of the sender of the original e-mail into the “to” field of the reply e-mail, and (2) the e-mail addresses, if any, in the “cc” field of the original e-mail (and the e-mail address in the “to” field of the original e-mail, if this addressee is not the replier) into the “cc” field of the reply e-mail. After the recipient of the original e-mail selects the “send” option, the e-mail client program will notify the e-mail server program to send the e-mail to all addressees listed in the reply e-mail. In response, the e-mail server program will send the reply to all addressees in the original e-mail, i.e. the addressees in the “to” field, “cc” field and “bcc” field.
If the original e-mail includes an e-mail address in the “bcc” field, and the “bcc” addressee selects “reply to all”, then the e-mail client program will automatically enter (1) the e-mail address of the sender of the original e-mail into the “to” field of the reply e-mail, and (2) the e-mail addresses, if any, in the “cc” field of the original e-mail (and the e-mail address in the “to” field of the original e-mail, if this addressee is not the replier) into the “cc” field of the reply e-mail.
If the original e-mail includes an e-mail address in the “bcc” field, and a “to” or “cc” addressee selects “reply to all”, then the e-mail client program will automatically enter (1) the e-mail address of the sender of the original e-mail into the “to” field of the reply e-mail, and (2) the e-mail addresses, if any, in the “cc” field of the original e-mail (and the e-mail address in the “to” field of the original e-mail, if this addressee is not the replier) into the “cc” field of the reply e-mail. Note that this “reply to all” e-mail will not be sent to the e-mail address in the “bcc” field of the original e-mail.
As illustrated above, the “reply to all” command leads to proliferation of e-mail when the original e-mail identifies multiple addressees. In such a case, the reply will be sent to multiple addressees and this may not be needed. Proliferation of e-mail burdens the network and e-mail servers, often times unnecessarily.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,230 discloses that a user specifies/manages override of automatic reply addressing, and manages auto copy list address (“cc” and/or “blind cc”). The user may specify individual explicit addresses, nicknames later resolved to addresses, or distribution lists. Distribution lists may include, for example, all managers at a particular level in a business organization or members of a particular task force to which the message pertains. Then, the user is provided with the opportunity to specify some automatic copy addresses. The originator is provided with the opportunity to select a previously prepared list of recipients in the third party addressing mode, which will depend on actions of the recipient of the message.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,925 discloses an option which enables blocking of a “reply to all” option in an e-mail system.
US Published Patent application 2004/0078488 discloses a system which permits a recipient of a multiparty e-mail message to select recipients of a reply message by parsing the received e-mail message for e-mail addresses and forming a list from which the user can select reply recipients.
US Published Patent Application 2003/0233410 discloses a system and method for providing control by an author over the dissemination of information contained in a blind carbon copy electronic message. The author may specify whether or not a BCC recipient may reply to the author, reply to any of the other message recipients, forward the message, copy, save or print the message.
An object of the present invention is to better control selection of recipients of a reply to an e-mail.